


Не новый член стаи

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: За время, которое прошло с последнего раза как они виделись слишком многое изменилось, и, пускай даже самому себе в этом трудно признаться, но всё-таки — Хэнк нервничает, словно малолетка, ожидающая приезда своего парня.«Он не мой», — приходится напоминать себе, хмурясь и почёсывая отросшую, но аккуратно подстриженную бороду, добавляющую ему лет в глазах окружающих. С тех пор, как у него в стае две приблудных беты, попавшие к ним в отделение по распределению, выяснилось, что вечная заноза в заднице и вообще довольно беспокойный и вспыльчивый Гэвин был, на самом деле беспроблемным.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	Не новый член стаи

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8
> 
> Посвящение: Neri - чёт мне подсказывает что есть вероятность, что это не совсем то, что ты хотела, но я могу заверить, что и тут горячо)

За время, которое прошло с последнего раза как они виделись слишком многое изменилось, и, пускай даже самому себе в этом трудно признаться, но всё-таки — Хэнк нервничает, словно малолетка, ожидающая приезда своего парня.

«Он не мой», — приходится напоминать себе, хмурясь и почёсывая отросшую, но аккуратно подстриженную бороду, добавляющую ему лет в глазах окружающих. С тех пор, как у него в стае две приблудных беты, попавшие к ним в отделение по распределению, выяснилось, что вечная заноза в заднице и вообще довольно беспокойный и вспыльчивый Гэвин был, на самом деле беспроблемным. И уж точно не являлся показателем того как ведут себя типичные участники стаи, особенно, если бет в ней больше, чем одна.

«Не зря я не хотел никого заводить», — мысль появляется и исчезает, при взгляде на суетящихся близнецов, остервенело наводящих порядок в доме, ожидая прибытия неизвестного им человека с таким отчаянным энтузиазмом, словно вот-вот нагрянет начальство с проверкой. Для них, скорей всего так и есть, ведь то, что они знают о Гэвине Риде — этот человек был в стае задолго до того, как их сослали за излишнюю подозрительность в грёбаный Детройт.

Нельзя сказать, что Хэнк и правда сожалеет, просто он слишком стар для всего этого, хотя, признаться, весьма забавно наблюдать за такими быстрыми и порывистыми попытками навести идеальную чистоту, выскоблить, отдраить, и вообще показать, что они заботятся о своём альфе достаточно хорошо, чтобы перед гостем не было стыдно. И всё это при том, что Хэнк уже раз пять сказал — данный конкретный оборотень за сутки от наведённого ими порядка оставит разруху и первобытный хаос, и вообще едва ли заметит все прилагаемые усилия. Не то, чтобы Гэвин был свинотой, просто концентрация внимания обычно утекает в сторону более важных вещей, и как его альфе, Хэнку всегда было приятно наблюдать за этим, ощущая где-то в подсознании.

Часть рассудка, отвечавшая за связь с собственным обращённым оборотнем позволила понимать Гэвина куда лучше, чем всех остальных людей на планете, и весьма конкретно объяснила особенности его поведения, за которые когда-то в участке детектива ненавидели.

«Я убил оборотня!, — сбитый с толку голос в трубке всплывает в памяти мгновенно, ответом на воспоминание о том, как всё прекратилось, и вместо частей для себя и для подчинённого в рассудке осталось одиночество Хэнка Андерсона. Оборотня, который пережил смерть сына и уход жены только потому, что в его подручных оказался юный оборотень, требующий заботы и внимания за 

Обрыв оказался почти безболезненным из-за расстояния, но ударил по рассудку каждого из них, заставляя метаться по дому и думать что делать и как делать.

«Альфа, я...», — отсутствие привычных эмоций было словно ему руку отрубили, или ногу — отключили от осознания наличия данной части тела, оставили без помощи. Вроде она есть, болтается рядом, но все нервы умерли единовременно.

Растерянные интонации врезались в рассудок острыми краями, но сейчас Хэнк помнит это уже не настолько болезненно — его эмоции делятся на пару идентичных бет, угасая в них странным чувством беспричинной тоски. И всё, что они делают — обступают старшего оборотня с двух сторон, образуя уютный кокон, в котором смешиваются их запахи и дышать становится легче.

— Всё хорошо, альфа, — нежный голос Коннора заставляет Хэнка улыбнуться и чуть кивнуть в ответ.

Нет, плохо было бы если бы Гэвин умер — тогда, это невозвратимо. Разумеется, есть разные ритуалы, но Хэнк слишком опытен, чтобы отказаться от важного постулата, привитого матерью и отцом: мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым.

— Он ничуть не изменился, — едва различимо добавляет Дик, оглаживая спину, между лопатками и касаясь губами шеи, лаская не скрывая надрыва собственных чувств. Младший из близнецом привязался к Хэнку крепче, чем можно было представить себе поначалу, и под маской отчуждения скрывается безграничная преданность и любовь, которую слишком сложно объяснить обычными словами. 

Откуда бы этим двоим знать на самом деле, что чувствует альфа, когда кто-то из его стаи принимает Искру и получает могущество, при котором может и сам сворачивать горы? С их слов, они сразу стали бетами, и когда пришлось бежать из Нью-Йорка после смерти собственного тогдашнего альфы, никого нового они не искали. Волею слепой судьбы было решено оказаться в центральном отделении полиции Детройта — единственном, где вообще есть оборотень, и он же — альфа.

И всё же нелепым утешениям хочется верить, ведь то, каким был Гэвин прежде, чем всё это с ним произошло, по-настоящему нравилось, трогало и заводило. Вспыльчивый, неуверенный в себе мальчишка совладал со своими эмоциями основываясь на страхе, и то, насколько высоко он забрался по служебной лестнице благодаря этому — восхищает, а память о той беззаветной преданности греет душу ведь в конце концов, эта мелкая заноза так и не отказался от их связи, пускай она и исчезла.

— Да, каким был засранцем, таким и остался, — ещё одно неприятное свойство потерявшего своего бету альфы — его приближения он практически не чует, а сам Гэвин передвигается по знакомому до совершенства лофту абсолютно бесшумно.

То, почему эти двое его не предупредили — загадка, и Хэнк, конечно, отчитает их, но несколько позже.

На мгновение полыхнувшие алым яркие зелёные глаза заставляют забыть обо всём, включая все тревоги и переживания. Голые инстинкты пробегают по коже, вырываясь из-под контроля и становясь вздыбленной шерстью на короткое мгновение, пока волна метаморфозы не поддаётся усилию воли, спелёнывающему её.

«Мой», — жёсткое напоминание нужно сдержать, ведь чтобы две альфы ужились в одной стае должно произойти чудо — Хэнк знает, он видел не раз то, как двое боролись, пытаясь выиграть право первенства, возможность отдавать приказы.

И скрутить собственные желания в тугой комок не будет достаточным для долгого пребывания в таком клубке эмоций, ведь рано или поздно звериная часть, скалящая зубы и облизывающаяся на краю сознания от мысли, что грёбаного альфу можно и нужно пометить своим, указать на место в иерархии и почувствовать его подчинение, одержит победу. И даже поддержка пары помощников, чьё существование в стае помогает с самоконтролем, не сработает.

— Гэвин! — суммарная радость бет вспыхивает в сознании, раскрываясь цветком на самом краю, и заставляя усмехаться — этот паршивец не теряет своего обаяния даже став сильнее. Впрочем, сила всегда привлекательна для тех, кто слабее, а для равных находятся и другие приоритеты.

А ведь если бы не беспомощность, страх, написанный на лице, и горячая податливость, то, пожалуй, Хэнк никогда в жизни бы не стал его кусать — человеком Рид был неуправляемым, себе на уме, и вообще занозой в заднице целого участка, последовательно сводя с ума всех, до кого только дотянется. Чаще всего — Хэнка.

И чем это закончилось? Разумеется, помимо того, что став одной стаей бывший детектив напросился на узел и показал насколько горячий и искренний из него любовник.

— Ух, какие вы похожие! — игривые ноты мгновенно становятся причиной долгого утробного рычания, которое попросту не удаётся сдержать. За такой порыв совестно, ведь дело не в том, что на его бет кто-то положил глаз, а то, что Гэвин настолько беззастенчиво показывает свой интерес к кому-то ещё. И он не в стае Хэнка.

Алые искры мгновенно отвечают на рычание, рассыпаясь в чужих радужках, но Гэвин не обращается, как большинство молодых альф, почувствовав угрозу — его движения становятся кошачье мягкими, плавными, тягучими, и беты расступаются, давая дорогу сильнейшему из них.

От горячей ладони привычно пахнет сигаретами, которые тот курит исключительно в образе, составленном ему в ЦРУ, а пальцы знакомо-жёсткие, ведь с оружием Гэвин не стал возиться меньше. Подушечки касаются скулы, ладонь ластится к краю среза бороды, пока сам щенок льнёт к нему всем горячим телом, обдавая запахом прелых листьев, дыма, и стаи, оставленной, брошенной на произвол судьбы, нуждающейся в присмотре.

«Волк, — поправляет себя Хэнк, надеясь, что сегодня они расставят всё по своим местам, и его ощущения собственническая касательно конкретного оборотня, наконец, исчезнут. Ведь в стае не может быть сразу два альфы — кто-то будет подчиняться, ведь иного внутренний зверь попросту не допустит, — настоящий хитрый волчара.»

— Ну ты чего, альфа? — ласковые интонации сопровождаются горячим телом, жмущимся ближе, и нежными, немного обветренными и потрескавшимися губами, касающимися его собственных.

Податливая нежность ощущается вызовом, и Хэнк ведётся на провокацию как идиот, ведь уверенность в том, что Гэвин искусал себя за губы от переживаний и нетерпения настолько, что его безумная регенерация как надо не долечила ранки на коже обрушивается молотом на рассудок. Напористый поцелуй выбивает почву из-под ног, ведь Гэвин не пытается вести, не перехватывает инициативу, он поддаётся так, как, пожалуй, ни разу не делал даже когда был бетой.

Всё, только чтобы убедить старшего оборотня — между ними ничего не изменилось. Но ведь кое-что всё-таки да — Хэнк не чувствует его как своего бету, не ощущает, когда тому грозит опасность, и придётся смириться с тем, что несмотря на то, что он обращается в большого волка, для них он, скорее, кот, что гуляет сам по себе.

Приходит и уходит, когда ему вздумается, и может однажды и не вернуться.

Мысль прокатывается маревом по телу, изменяя его — шерсть мгновенно появляется на лице, руках, а зубы удлиняются и заостряются так, словно он собирается обратить Гэвина ещё раз, ухватив за загривок, смыкая челюсти, чтобы встряхнуть нерадивого щенка и привести в чувства.

— Тише, альфа, — вмешательство Коннора не помогает сейчас, и Хэнк злится на себя, ведь справиться с эмоциями никак не удаётся.

— Ты по-прежнему можешь меня укусить, — едва различимый шёпот прямо в заострённые зубы помогает немного сбросить запредельность эмоций, взять себя в руки, напоминая — не его стая, свободный волк, который может делать всё, что вздумается. Однако Гэвину в голову приходит только извращённо шептать так, будто он нисколько не равен по силе Хэнку, — и я буду не против, если ты обернёшься волком.

Слабый стон Дика разрушает повисшую между ними на мгновение тишину, заставляя сразу двух альф обратить на него внимание. Запах острого возбуждения доносится до ноздрей, вызывая одновременный интерес, и заметно, как слабо дрожит и Гэвин, у которого с самоконтролем несколько лучше, но даже так слишком трудно удержаться от чего-то большего.

«Сколько раз я видел, как альфы борются друг с другом, оказавшись в одной стае», — печальная мысль сжимает сердце, но Гэвин, против ожиданий, не делает попыток напасть на незнакомую бету и присвоить её, забирая себе.

Напротив, он протягивает руку Хэнка и кладёт мальчику на загривок, заставляя Дика дрожать всеми конечностями от нетерпения, замечая:

— Не переживай, сладкий, — пальцы скользят по руке и Гэвин спрашивает с совершенно потрясающей нежностью, почти угодливостью, сводящей, нахрен, с ума, — ты позволишь мне взять его после тебя?

— Да, — хриплый ответ вырывается до того, как Хэнк успевает его осознать, увлекаясь тем, как пальцы сжимаются на чудом загривке до боли, но это лишь усиливает аромат желания в комнате.

Особенно, когда к нему примешивается отчётливый запах возбуждения Гэвина, заставляя обратить внимание на прижимающегося к тому со спины Коннора, осторожно соскальзывающего ладонями по бокам.

Мельтешащие эмоции Коннора мешаются с собственным, возвращаясь и усиливаясь, и может быть именно поэтому его скромный бета шепчет тихо на ухо альфе, весьма недвусмысленно притираясь пахом к крепким красивым ягодицам:

— А ты? Ты позволишь? — после такого вопроса Хэнку остаётся лишь покачать головой, насмешливо глядя на то, как плывёт взгляд старшего близнеца, стоит только Гэвину сжать чужие ладони на своих боках покрепче и шаловливо вскинуть брови, подаваясь бёдрами назад, перехватывая чужую инициативу из нижней позиции.

Чушь, что альфа всегда сверху — это придумали идиоты, которые не имеют понятия о том, как бывает сладко сбросить с себя груз ответственности, а зная Гэвина, для него руководить вот так, отдаваясь, принимая, и дразня собственной доступностью будет самым лакомым кусочком в том положении, на котором он сейчас оказался. Разве что Хэнка он этим не провоцирует, догадываясь — это попросту не сработает.

Ароматов в воздухе становится слишком много, они перемешиваются, перетекая один в другой, и юркие, быстрые пальцы стягивают одежду, оставляя валяться её на полу, пока кожа будет притираться к коже, губы к губам, а нежность, захлестнувшая изнутри выплеснется через край.

С недавних пор у Хэнка в доме нет кровати, в привычном смысле этого слова — под спальное место отведена целая комната, чтобы можно было развалиться на матрасах и подушках, уткнуться носом в очередную часть мягкого лежбища и почувствовать себя так же уютно, как если бы они нежились в прелой листве в лесу, зарываясь носами в почерневшее случайным образом осеннее золото, и ощущая запах нагретой на солнце земли.

Полумрак комнаты разрезает местами прорвавшиеся лучи, и именно в них особенно хорошо видно, насколько сильно трясёт Ричарда, который не знает, к какому из альф прижаться — к своему, или же к тому, которого ему особенно хочется попробовать, испытать.

— Я с тобой, — мягкое напоминание ничуть не помогает, и, совершенно жалобный, детский вой вынуждает прижаться теснее, чувствуя, как Гэвин делает то же самое, не прекращая тереться о прильнувшего к нему со спины Коннора. 

— Всё хорошо, но сначала Хэнк, — мягкий шёпот молодого альфы заставляет Дика торопливо кивать, и на светлой коже, украшенной пятнышками родинок выступают капли пота, выглядя притягательным узором.

Язык соскальзывает по шее, по плечу, пока Хэнк чувствует, как пропитывается тяжёлым духом совместного желания, а глаза загораются сами по себе, и это невозможно контролировать. Не только он ласкает заполошно стонущего Дика — губы Гэвина касаются чужого бока, рёбер, и зубы заостряются, когда Коннор, выплеснувший себе на пальцы немного смазки, наконец проталкивает первый в него.

— М... — наслаждение в голосе, кажется, можно осязать, и это лишь добавляет возбуждения самому Дику, старающемуся получить больше от того, как его пока только трогают.

— Не могу, Хэнк, я... — жалобный голос срывается, ноги разъезжаются пошире, в стремлении получить больше, а в голубых, в противовес карим радужкам его близнеца, глазах поселяется неудержимое желание, перемешивающееся с похотью и нежностью.

— Сейчас, — попытка успокоить проваливается — на пальцах Гэвина, сжавшего нежную внутреннюю сторону бедра Дика заостряются когти, стоит Коннору вытащить из него пальцы и спешно толкнуться по растянутым мышцам, пока те снова не сошлись из-за регенерации.

Запах крови лучше любого афродизиака, и приходится поторопиться, только чтобы всё это не кончилось совсем плохо. Запоздалая мысль о том, что, конечно, совместная охота лучше, чем секс, докатывается до сознания слабым признанием эффективности обеих возможностей укрепить стаю.

— Господи, ты такой узкий, — надрывный шёпот Кона притягивает к нему внимание, но Хэнк уверен — тот не нарочно, едва ли у Гэва был секс после того, как тот принял искру, и он знает как именно сдерживать сумасшедшую регенерацию, — как перчатка... Чёрт...

Ощущения Коннора на грани сознания отнюдь не помогают держать себя в руках, а жалобный вид Гэвина, хватающего ртом воздух, и тщетно пытающегося справиться с тем, как его тело предаёт его, подставляет настолько неприятно в момент, когда стоило бы только наслаждаться, вынуждает вмешаться в ситуацию.

Рывки становится жёсткими, резкими, торопливыми, но то, чего совсем не ожидает сейчас Гэвин — палец, проталкивающийся рядом, растягивающий его жёстче, чем ласковый Кон, беспощадно и, вместе с тем, добавляя желанной боли.

Хэнк не торопится, ему не сложно растягивать одновременно и Гэвина и Дика, а мысль, пришедшая в голову остро-сладкая и отдаёт ароматами чили-перца и ядрёностью халапеньо.

— Хочешь вместе? — едва различимо выдыхает он на покрасневшее ухо подающейся под его пальцы беты, и получает короткий и быстрый кивок. То, как Дик закусывает губу в нетерпении просто какое-то безумие, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы захотеть присвоить волчонка. — Тогда вот так...

Ридард подчиняется, когда Хэнк укладывает его сверху, на Гэвина, продолжая растягивать, и сам толкается на горячий, длинный член молодого альфы, выбивающий у него слёзы вместе с загнанным воем Коннора. 

Мощи волка достаточно, чтобы вынести и не такой вес, и оказавшийся в горячем бутерброде альфа упирается пятками, одновременно встречая каждый толчок Коннора и трахая его близнеца. Сложно отрицать то, насколько потрясающее это зрелище, но нужно добавить ещё немного смазки, чтобы продолжить растягивать Дика для себя.

— Гэв, легче! — рычание Коннора прокатывается по всем им, подбавляя жара и вынуждая торопиться. Внутренний волк переминающийся с лапы на лапу уже оскалился, чтобы пометить ближайшего из мальчишек своим, и прежде, чем его зубы сомкнуться на чьём-то плече или шее, стоит сбросить звериную ярость в менее разрушительное русло.

По крайней мере, именно такой план летит ко всем чертям, нужно только услышать жалобное «укуси меня», процеженное Гэвином сквозь зубы. Это — привычка, практически безусловный рефлекс, но бороться с собой не получается, и, проталкиваясь по горячим и узким мышцам внутрь Дика, туда, где пульсирует чужой член, Хэнк и Коннор делают практически одно и то же, удовлетворяя желание альфы.

Под зубами оказывается рука, шарившая по груди Дика, мнущая и сжимавшая его соски, и оглаживавшая член. Коннор же, судя по рычанию Гэвина, впивается ему в основание шеи так, как это бы сделал сам Хэнк, и удовлетворяя потребность собственного вожака пометить пришлую особь.

Кровь пахнет сладко, горячо, она сводит с ума, вынуждая вбиваться в задыхающегося под толчками Дика до момента, когда тот не примет полузвериный облик — единственное, что ему доступно в виде беты. Зато метаморфозы тела Гэвина прокатываются от полу обращённой формы, до настоящей, волчьей, и обратно, заставляя Дика и Коннора прочувствовать разницу между весом и жаром одного и другого облика.

Хэнку становится невыносимо тесно, пока Гэвин, обернувшийся волком толкается внутрь снова и снова, но хуже этого, как ощущение обращённого «чужака» заставляют собственное тело перекидываться следом.

— Стой! — вскрик Дика на самой высшей ноте не помогает удержать обращение, и, стоит признать, что в этом нет ничьей вины — просто в воздухе слишком сильно пахнет кровью, возбуждением и спермой, выплеснувшейся на живот младшего близнеца, стояло только Хэнку заполнить его настолько, что, пытаясь ослабить внутреннее натяжение тот даже приподнял бёдра выше.

Бесполезно — волчьи члены вошли в него глубоко, и, хотя размер не превосходит человеческий, но вот кое с чем есть проблема.

— Дыши, Дик, — уговаривает Коннор, скребущего по простыне пальцами брата, пока Хэнк чувствует, как узел набухает внутри, запирая его сему вместе со спермой Гэвина, а они прижимаются друг к другу. — Больно?

Вены Хэнка и Гэвина не становятся чёрными, забирая чужую боль, а Дик только заполошно мотает головой, пытаясь вынести происходящее с ним. Стоит первой волне оргазма выкрутить изнутри, как волчий облик сходит на нет, а следом и Гэвин возвращается обычный вид. На границе сознания Хэнк чувствует — Коннор сделал с альфой то, что, наверное, он должен был бы сделать сам — некрупный, но тугой узел толкается по смыкающимся от регенерации мышцам альфы, трахая одновременно Дика, связанного с ними.

— Блять, блять, блять, — бормотание Гэвина вызывает улыбку — это куда больше похоже на него, чем то, когда его первая бета вообще зашёл в дом, — я знал, что надо поскорее вернуться, ох, блять...

Они аккуратно перекладываются на бок, и, оказавшись в таком запертом состоянии, медленно скользят руками по рукам, бёдрам, волосам — каждый запоминает нового члена стаи так, как оно и должно. И Хэнк ни чуточки не удивится, если после Гэвин потребует, чтобы его трахнул уже сам Дик, пока он будет отсасывать Коннору, просто в надежде получше запомнить их вкус, запах новой стаи, которую нужно защищать.

Прокушенное в момент оргазма плечо Дика заживает куда медленнее, чем рука Гэвина, но интуиция подсказывает — стоит только этому паршивцу научиться контролировать регенерацию, как он затребует отметки всех членом их стаи, чтобы ощущать их как можно дольше.

— Ты вернулся вовремя, — хмыкает Хэнк, и чувствуя невероятное спокойствие и удовлетворение. Усиленное в три раза, оно сходно по эффекту с наркотиками, и теперь он и не сомневается — его стая совсем не изменилась. Да, их количество тут увеличилось, но и только.

Качественно, она как была уютной, так и осталась.


End file.
